Rare
by FIRE OF LOVE
Summary: what happens when a baby is born in the eastern lands and she is the rarest baby you had ever seen?What happens when both parent are slautered and a pack of wolf's and dog demons come to take care of her?What if she meets sess and falls in love.first stor
1. Chapter 1

sorry but this is my first story so bare with me. and i dont own inuyasha

ch1:

She was rare beyond rare and every male youkai wanted to get their hands on her when she was eligible to mate, but right now she was only a month and a half winters old. She was so rare because of her form; she had been born a mixture of two types of demons, her father a dog demon and her mother.

The day of her birth, she was sent outside for all Japan to admire her beauty. But before she could be shown to any human or demons she was first sent to the forest to be shown to the Lords and Lady's pack of dog demons and wolf demons.

Once the pack had sniffed her, both packs howled, for they had entered the newborn baby into their pack and they had claimed peace for sake of the baby.

A month passed by, and Japan had heard or seen the new and most wonderful baby in Japan.

One horrible, dreadful day, the Lord and Lady's of the Eastern Lands had been sent to battle agents the Lord of the Northern Lands, Naraku. The y were about to head off to when they heard a scream and a cry from their baby's bedroom. Both parents had ran to the room and had seen their baby's nanny on the floor, beheaded with blood blossoming across the floor from the severed head.

They had let out a gasp see that their baby had not been in her crib. But soon they heard a cry from under the nanny's body and lifted her up and saw their baby's still alive and unharmed so they were happy that they didn't notice another presence in the room, and before they utter a cry, both had been slaughtered.

Naraku was too busy being happy that the lord and lady of the Eastern Lands were dead to even notice that their baby was still alive but covered in a pool of their baby was still alive as they had put a barrier around their child before they had gave into there death. Once he knew that his work had been completed, he set the whole castle on fire.

Once Naraku had vanished out of sight and the dog and wolf demons were sure it was safe to go into the castle and check if the baby had been still alive.

Once they reached the bedroom, they spotted their leaders slaughtered and the baby cradled in their arms. One of the wolfs checked if the baby was alive and that they had to get her out of there before the whole castle came down on them. They grabbed the baby and soon they were all off back outside for fresh air. As other members of the pack grabbed the baby's thing's that ha not been burned. Once outside, they had all made a pact to stay together so they could raise the baby and train her to become a strong healthy youkai, and learn the difference of both packs.

As they were heading off the back to a cave deep into the forest to take well care of the baby, they thought of a name for the baby and as they arrived at their destination they had chosen a name for her which was Kagome.

plaes review


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2: 17 winters later

17 years had gone by and Kagome was about to turn 18 around 4 more months. She was so happy with her family even though they were a pack of dog and wolf demons. She was so lucky to have them as a family, they were always there for her and even though she got into so much trouble they still loved her through the good and the bad. Even though Kagome was 17 turning 18 her father a dog demon and her mother a wolf demon, they still cared for her like she was 5 winters old.

(Do you get it in the beginning her father was a dog demon and her mother was a wolf demon!!!!)

Until one beautiful day that everyone thought that noting could go wrong but like they say noting ever goes how we planned.

Kagome was outside playing with the pups while the adults went out to hunt. Kagome was having so much fun until she had heard a cry not far of from was her pack was hunting. When she had heard the cry she had become worried over the pack because it had meant that either they were being slathered or something else was going on.

Kagome not wanting to put the pup's in danger she had built a bridge around them so they wouldn't be in any danger. After she finished building the barrier she rushed off and checks if her pack was alright. (P.S. she still has her miko powers.)

She had arrived and seen the trees that were ones brown and green and the ground green and other colors from the grass and flowers was now covered with blood and body's all over the ground and on the trees. She had no idea what to do to do until she saw a movement from the bodies from her pack members. When the figure moved again she had ran to see if one of them had still been alive, ones she saw the body she had begun to cry for she new that it was her father was on the verge of death, and she couldn't do anything about it.

"Kagome, listen to me carefully; you have to take care of the pups now and you are now leader of the pack." Kagome's father was trying with all of his might not to die before he had finished.

There are weapons at the end of the cave that belongs to you. I wasn't going to give them to you until you were ready, but…

"Take care, my daughter, and protect the pack and yourself. I…love…you!!!" were his last words that he had spoken with his daughter before he had died and joined the others in the other world. As he was happy that he was able to tell his daughter what he had to.

Once she knew that he was dead she was cradling him in her arms, and she didn't care if she was getting blood allover self. As she started to cry for him, tears running down her face leaving rivulets down her blood-stained cheeks.

Kagome knew that it was not good to stay there and leave the pups in the barrier without any protection. So she started to make a grave for her pack that had been killed.

Once Kagome finished she headed back to the pups so she could raise them and draw them together to be a pack.

Kagome was almost to the barrier where she had left the pups, when she heard a faint cry from behind two bushes. Kagome was prepared for any attack as she walked balancing on the balls of her feet. When she got there, she saw a small fox demon boy with an orange tail and orange hair. She didn't know why he was all alone and crying in the woods where it wasn't safe for a small pup like him.

"Are you ok, pup?" Kagome asked kindly, trying not to startle the pup.

The pup looked up and she thought that he was going to start crying all over again. But instead, he had something different going on in his mind.

He lunged at her claws out stretched.

Please review

or else I wont update any more and leave you hanging ( at least 15 reviews)


End file.
